dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 32
Supporting Characters: * * * Doctor Bonfils Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * Ling Foo Vehicles: * French gunboat * Pirate trawlers and scows | StoryTitle2 = Tom Brent: "The River Pirates, Part 2" | Synopsis2 = Tom Brent has been captured by River Pirates, headed by two criminal renegades, Knopf and Barrows. The pirates were planning a native revolution, but then things changed, and they turned against these white men, killing Barrows. Tom and Knopf have joined forces and with their guns, make their stand inside the largest hut. All the while, a mysterious plane has been circling over the village. One of the pirates tries to start a fire underneath the hut, hoping it will force Tom and Knopf out in the open. But then the plane swoops in and fires its gun. Some natives drop down dead as they are struck, those that aren't hit run off. Tom and the others are saved. Or are they? When the pilot lands and gets out, he addresses Knopf by name, telling him that he failed. Knopf identifies the man as his chief, and Tom's hopes for rescue are dashed as he is tied up. However, he is in good luck, for the chief doesn't notice the sharp arrow jutting out beside Tom's bound hands. The chief sends Knopf out to round up the natives and bring them back to take part in the revolution. An hour later, the chief hears a scraping noise on the door of his hut, and when he opens it the body of Knopf falls in onto the floor, with an arrow through his neck. Just then, another sound is heard, and suddenly Tom charges out of the shadows into the chief! He knocks him out and then rescues the woman that is tied up nearby. She introduces herself as Dot Travers. She was taken from her father's camp, a few miles up-river. The sounds of planes are overhead. This time, however, they belong to the government agents, who have followed up on a lead that led them to this area. The chief is arrested, Dot is returned to her father, and Tom is taken back to civilization. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Knopf * Barrows * The Chief * Malay Pirates Other Characters: * Dot Travers Locations: * Vehicles: * the Chief's airplane | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "On the Wrong Side of the Law, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = Steve Carson receives a reliable tip that the racket chief, Bash Forelli, is hiding out in a deserted house. The F.B.I. send out their agents to surround the home, with Steve leading the charge. When the agents are in position, Steve volunteers to try talking Bash out first. Although his partner Ralph Ventor protests, Steve walks up to the front door and knocks. He shouts for the crooks to come out peacefully, so that no one will be hurt. Bash answers this by firing at the door with his . Quick reflexes prevent Steve from being torn apart by the barrage of bullets. He signals to the other agents to commence firing. Inside the house, Bash Forelli's henchman becomes frightened and tells Bash he wants to surrender. For his cowardice, Bash turns the gun on him and kills him. But he fails to notice the still-lit cigarette the man drops near some curtains. They soon catch fire, and in seconds the fire spreads! The Federal Men see the smoke rising and hold their fire, believing that Bash will be smoked out of the hideout. A minute passes, then two, with no sign of Bash Forelli. Steve decides to go in and see what happened to him. Ralph anxiously waits for Steve to return, then begins to really worry when the house starts showing signs of collapsing. Seconds later, his fears are realized as the flame-engulfed house crashes inwards, sealing Steve's fate! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Ralph Ventor ** Peter Hazelton Antagonists: * "Bash" Forelli ** his henchman Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Dale Daring: "The Plantation Uprising, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = Dale is joining her father on a trip to his rubber plantation in South America. Word of trouble from the locals there has made Mr. Daring very concerned. Meanwhile at the U.S. Marine barracks in China, Captain Brewster is having a hard time forgetting about Dale. He admits to Ali that he misses her company, and the times they shared together. One week later, he receives an honorable discharge from the Marines, and Don Brewster knows exactly where he wants to go. He tells Ali to pack up for a long trip. In South America, from a train station, Mr. Daring and Dale head for the plantation, where the foreman is expecting him. As Dale takes a look around the area, Blakely, the foreman, and Mr. Daring talk about the troubles on the plantation, including the death of Tom Wilson, another foreman and one of Mr. Daring's close friends. It seems that the natives are becoming unruly and need to be watched carefully. They were the ones, Blakely explains, that turned on Tom and killed him. Dale notices the natives giving her angry glares as she walks along the grounds. To her surprise, she comes across a man flogging one of the natives. She steps in, saying that she is the daughter of the man that owns the plantation. The man, as it turns out, is one of the superintendents. Dale angrily fires him and demands that he leave at once, then she proceeds to tend to the wounded native. Later that evening, Dale tells her father what she has witnessed, and Mr. Daring agrees that it was time to initiate a change. As they're talking about what needs to be done, the sound of beating drums cuts them off. They go outside and follow the sound to a campfire in the woods, where drunken natives are dancing a war dance, and among them are Blakely and the superintendent that Dale fired! Something strange was going on, and Mr. Daring thinks he has figured out what. While he and Dale silently head back to the office, Don Brewster appears stepping out of the brush. His timing is not good. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Don Brewster, ex-USMC * Ali Antagonists: * Superindendent Blakely * Assistant Superintendent Other Characters: * Mr. Daring Locations: * * | Writer5_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler5_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker5_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle5 = Cal 'n' Alec: "The Lost Gold Mine, Part 4" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * unseen gunman Locations: * Out West | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "The Masked Man, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = Captain Desmo and Gabby are relaxing in their hotel room, after their brush with the Sheik and his vicious tribesmen. It isn't long before they have a visitor, in the form of Colonel McAllister. He comes to Captain Desmo seeking help to clear his name, explaining that he had been put in command of protecting a large area used by caravans. Then one day, his men were attacked by a tribe of ruthless bandits, armed with rifles and machine guns. Their leader wore a mask over his eyes, and they seemed to be using military tactics. The Colonel's group was able to repel the bandits, but they didn't go far. A day later, he was visited by Captain Kildale from the Intelligence Department. The captain brought out some supply orders that McAllister had recently signed, his face was grim even though there wasn't anything odd-looking about the documents. Afterwards, McAllister was arrested and put on trial for high treason, with only his long history of service keeping him from receiving a heavy sentence. Colonel McAllister tells Captain Desmo that he was told to seek him out for help. Desmo believes in the colonel's innocence and he and Gabby agree to help. McAllister shows them a letter he received from his friend Captain Ross, saying that he would be meeting him in the hotel lobby today with evidence of his innocence. However, when they get downstairs, all they see is a car parked out front. Within it, is the body of Captain Arthur Ross. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Antagonists: * Captain Terhune (The Masked Man) Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister * Arthur Ross * Captain Kildale Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler8_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker8_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle8 = Don Coyote: "The Thief, Part 4" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle9 = Tod Hunter, Jungle Master: "The God of the Ruby Eye, Part 6" | Synopsis9 = Tod Hunter and his friends have been captured by a fierce Arab tribe and sentenced to torture, unless they hand over Tod's rubies, which had been stolen the previous night. Gail's fiance, Paul Manners, had also disappeared that night, only to be seen again speaking with the Arabs' leader, Hassim. Inside the stockade, Tod and Hawkins are tied to wooden posts and whipped, while Gail is sent to wait in the prison area, shackled to a stake jammed into the ground. That night, while the others are sleeping, trying to recover from their lashes, Paul appears and starts to untie Gail. He has made a deal with the Arabs, to give them the rubies in exchange for his and Gail's freedom. But she objects, appalled that he would so easily abandon the others. He tries to silence her, but her yells wake up Tod, and it doesn't take long for him to figure out what was happening. He calls Paul a traitor and a coward, pointing out that he now knows that he was the one who took the rubies. Paul ignores all that and forces Gail onto the saddle of a horse with him, and makes a run for it. As they reach the stockade gate, Hassim and his guards block their way. Searching the two of them, they find the rubies stuffed into Paul's satchel. Hassim grows furious at the attempted double-cross, and orders his men to bring the girl to his chamber. Paul is dragged away screaming, pleading with Hassim for mercy, even offering his lover, Gail, in exchange for his own life. Gail tries to bargain, saying her family owns quite a bit of money and that they can hold her for ransom. Hassim tells her that she and her friends may still be valuable to them alive, but that her fiance Paul Manners must die. Gail shows little concern for the man who just tried to sell her for his own life. A surprise attack by Tod Hunter sends the Arab leader sprawling to the ground. Gail wonders how he got free, and more immediately, will he win the fight with Hassim? | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Tod Hunter Antagonists: * Hassim * Paul Manners Other Characters: * Gail Duncan * Mr. Duncan * Hawkins * Tommy Withers Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Golden Dragon, Part 27 | Synopsis10 = What remains of Ian Murray's expedition take refuge inside a large, mysterious monastery for the night. He and Pan Chi-Lou meet the Abbot there, who had foreseen their arrival. He believes Ian to be the of legend, and knows that they are seeking the treasure of Genghis Khan. The Abbot warns that there is still a living relative of Khan's, to whom the treasure rightly belongs, however Ian will still be the one to eventually find it. A messenger arrives bearing a note for Ian. It was written by Ken Cockerill, who is currently in Torgadoff's evil grasp. He pleads with Ian to come and bargain for his and Doris' life, saying that the messenger will lead him to where they are being held. Ken also wrote that if Ian brought anyone else along, he and Doris would be killed! Ian tells the Abbot that he must leave to help his friends, and he is given the Abbot's blessing. The messenger has brought a spare camel. Without a word, he waits for Ian to mount, then he leads him off into the darkness. Meanwhile, Torgadoff has the Ja-Lama, still believing him to be one of his Generals, summoned into his chambers. He confronts the Ja-Lama about his attempts to hoard the caravan's weapons all to himself. While Ja-Lama argues that he has paid for them, Torgadoff interrupts that he has only paid for ownership of half. But because of how over two-thousand of his men are under the "General's" influence, he does not wish to break their friendship, but simply says that his grand scheme requires the power the guns would give him. The fact that the area they occupy now is in the center of a three-way Asian trade route means he will soon rule over any caravans and make them pay a high fee to cross safely. The Ja-Lama is shocked at this, but shows no sign of emotion. He then asks Torgadoff if he may have the woman, Doris. He replies that she is to become the bride of the Golden Dragon, and he can have her only if the Golden Dragon refuses her. Doris waits in her cell for whatever fate may bring, be it a forced marriage to the mysterious Golden Dragon, or worse. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pan Chi-Lou Antagonists: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * The Abbot * Jim Reilly * Ken Cockerill * * Doris Willis * Chho-Timba Locations: * | StoryTitle11 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 7" | Synopsis11 = Rusty and his three friends escape from the hijacked pirate ship and swim to a remote island where they are "greeted" by a native giant of a man. He takes them to a house where they are locked up as prisoners. Steve attempts to create an escape with the boys, but the large man finds them and fights with Steve, attempting to kill him. A voice calls out suddenly, and the big man stops and steps back. Steve is face to face with an older gentleman smoking a cigar. He offers Steve his apologies for Omar's actions, saying that he was suspicious of strangers. When Rusty and his pals rush in to see if Steve was all right, the man offers them his hospitality within his home, introducing himself as Ichabod Slade. After a shower and a change of clothes, Ichabod invites them to dine, much to Tubby's delight. Seated at the table with them was Dr. Kurtz and Hunch, two of Ichabod's friends. Steve and Specs talk about how they were washed ashore on the island's beach. Then they ask Ichabod how his group came to the island, Ichabod seems anxious to change the subject, making Steve a bit suspicious. Late that night, Rusty gets up to get a drink of water, and overhears voices talking. He stops and listens intently. The voices belong to Ichabod Slade and Hunch, and they were discussing what to do with the newcomers. Ichabod feels that Steve is too smart to be allowed to move about freely, and he orders Hunch to end his life tonight! Quickly and as quietly as he can, Rusty goes back upstairs to the guest room and wakes Steve. He tells him of the plot, and Steve thinks fast. Using pillows from the boys beds, he sets up a decoy, covering it with blankets. Then the boys and Steve hide themselves behind the credenza and wait. Soon enough, an assassin climbs through the window, raises his blade, and brings it down into the figure on the bed. Satisfied, the murderer exits the room through the doorway, using a key he had in his pocket to lock the door behind him. Rusty's suspicions are confirmed. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Antagonists: * Ichabod Slade * Omar * "Hunch" * Dr. Kurtz Locations: * tropical island | StoryTitle12 = Anchors Aweigh!: "El Diablo, Part 5" | Synopsis12 = While in disguise, Red Murphy has been captured by El Diablo's men. Don Kerry receives a phone call from Red after attempting to search for him; a name is dropped just before the line is disconnected: Martinez. Mr. Marshall tells him that Martinez is a rich coffee planter. Don tells him that if he does not return to go warn the Admiral, then leaves the Embassy and heads for Martinez's home. A spy dressed as a beggar watches Kerry go, then gets on a phone and speaks in Spanish to his boss. Taking extra caution, Kerry first travels to the Marine barracks to speak with the captain about something. When the captain signals his understanding, Don continues onward to find his friend. Finally arriving at the secluded mansion of Martinez, Don Kerry steps up to the front door and rings the bell. A well dressed man answers, and bids him to enter. No sooner does Kerry cross the threshold when he is grabbed on both sides by a pair of thugs. And there, standing before him, is the hooded El Diablo in the flesh! He is taken into a room where Red Murphy is tied to a chair, and at El Diablo's orders, the thugs pull out their blades and prepare to strike the two men down. A bullet flies through the window and into the thug's back. A detachment of U.S. Marines burst into the room and order the rest of El Diablo's men to surrender. El Diablo himself is nowhere to be found, and Don quickly organizes a search. A phone line tapped into the embassy gives them a clue where to start. Inside Mr. Marshall's office there are apparent signs of a struggle, and the window was left open. Back onboard the flagship, the Admiral worries that Marshall may actually have betrayed them and be working for El Diablo, but Don Kerry isn't so sure. Red Murphy points out to Don that the whole time El Diablo never revealed his face or said a word. Perhaps afraid he'd be recognized by them? As they are considering the possibilities, a sailor hands Don a sealed envelope addressed to him. It was written by Marshall, and tells him how he was being framed by El Diablo. He was kidnapped and set loose in Montero, where he was jailed by the police. Kerry tells Red to grab a few weapons and clothes they can use for a disguise. He planned on getting to Montero as soon as possible. Red and Don reach the shore via launch, and hire a taxi to take them to Montero. From there, they travel on foot through town until they find the jail at the far end. Sneaking past the guards, Don finds Marshall's cell window and calls to him. Marshall appears relieved at the sight of help, but cautions Don that the guards are all working for El Diablo. A nearby steam engine gives Kerry an idea. Red and Marshall wait by the window while he climbs into the engine and searches the tool chest. Taking what he needs, Don starts up the engine and drives it back on its tracks until it's close to the cell. He tosses one end of a chain to Red, telling him to tie it around the bars of the window, while he ties the other end to the front of the engine. Will Don's plan work? | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * * Martinez * Pedro Santora Other Characters: * Admiral Allen * Mr. Marshall Locations: * * Montero Vehicles: * USN flagship * stolen locomotive | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Premiere issue; series continues the numbering sequence from New Adventure Comics. * Captain Desmo: At one point, Desmo's sidekick Gabby asks Desmo why he wears his flight goggles at all times (even to bed). He doesn't get an answer. * Last issue for Dot and Danny by Jack Romer. * Last issue for Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole. * First issue for This Doggone World by Alec Stockton. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** full-page black & white ad for The Crimson Avenger, appearing in Detective Comics. ** "Hot Money, Part 1" (text story) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Profesor Dolittle by Bob Kane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics article at Wikipedia * Adventure Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}